The Misadventures of Virginia
by Art and Soul
Summary: A girl with a severe case of boredom stumbles upon a mail system, where she gets a major surprise. OC! First story, please help me with constructive critism! T for paranoia. :3 ON PSEUDO-PERMANENT HIATUS
1. The Chaos Begins

America the Beautiful?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Saw II, Mario, or anything you may not have seen before.

Also, I apologize for the insanely short beginning chapter, there'll be more when I think of it! :D

First fanfic! Don't flame me! (They will be used to make s'mores…. With chocolate!)

"_PASTAAAA~_!" I shouted, falling into a vat of overly-large noodles and spaghetti sauce.

Ring, ring.

Ring, ring.

That's what I heard when my eyes snapped open, revealing no Italian food, only my black cat, Socks, with her jingly ice-blue collar.

"Morning…" I muttered, scratching her behind the ears, before getting up hesitantly from my warm, fluffy black comforter and bed, and made my way to the coffee maker in the kitchen of my apartment.

It was kind of small, but when you live alone, it's perfectly okay, y'know?

I brushed my chaotic, long, purple-streaked, annoying amber hair out of my face and into a French braid after I got a quick shower; I did other hygienic things, slipped into a comfortably baggy yellow shirt that showed one shoulder, and acid-washed overly-baggy jeans.

Yes, I dress like a hobo…hobo-ess, hobette?

Whatever.

I save my money, although there's plenty of it; when my father found out he had cancer, he wrote all the money to me; he owned an oil company.

When he passed, I sat through a boring thing sorting out his will (his house went to my third cousin Fred) and then bought this apartment…and my cat. ^.^

By the way, my name's Virginia...

No, I'm not a state, sadly. D:

I checked my e-mail, to find some kind of junk mail for every day of last week; one, though, caught my eye when I began deleting the ads for things I don't need.

It read, "HETALIA!" on it, and being the nerd I am I clicked on it immediately.

_Hello, Hetalia fan! _

_Are you a fan of one specific country, such as Germany, Italy, Britain, etc.? Well then this is the offer of a lifetime, times two!_

_Receive your own Country, in the form of any which one you love the most!_

_Love two? Good! If you read this, and reply, within the week of sending, we'll send you a second Country all your own! :3_

_This order is a mere $100.00* dollars!_

_IF you reply, do so by picking a first and second Country or Continent. _

_Ciao, Sayonara, later, cheerio and all that!_

_*Plus tax. $101.00 if from Canada._

I stared at the screen blankly, deciding I had a hundred I could waste.

_This is probably some cheap scam, but there's a teeny-tiny chance…no._

_Yes._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_Please?_

…_Fine._

I argued with myself mentally, clicking the 'reply' button and typing cautiously.

**Alright, fine. I'll take 1) America, 2) N. Italy.**

**And if this is a scam, please click the link below.**

I clicked send, smirking at my message, and then went to buy groceries.

I bought assorted food, such as sandwich ingredients, and a few pillows.


	2. Pasta and Hamburgers

Heya! I still own nothing… D:

Thanks to fifii96 for reviewing! :3

Two or three weeks went by, and nothing appeared for anything.

Finally I just kind of forgot about it, and went out shopping again; when I got home I found two very large crates.

One had a cheeseburger stamped on it and the other had a tomato.

Somehow, I managed to squeeze them through my door, and crawled over them to get into my house.

Socks clawed at the wooden panel of Tomato-box as I attempted—and failed, even with a crowbar—to open them.

I noticed two manuals, taped to each box, separately.

I picked the one with the American flag up and read it.

_Ha-ha, thought we were scammin' ya huh? ^.^_

_Here are your Hetalia countries! And that website's name wasn't convincing. :P_

_To open this crate, play the American national anthem, put on a superhero cartoon or fake an English accent._

_**Haha, I'm evil! :D.**_

_**Open this box by A: making pasta, B: imitating a German accent, or C: cocking a gun or other weapon.**_

Well, it wasn't like I had any Batman or Superman DVD's anywhere, and I suck at accents…so, I sang the national anthem all on my own.

**Oh say, can you see?**

**By the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed as the twilight's last gleaming~**

Immediately, the top of the crate flew off and landed on the couch.

I gasped when I saw a life-sized America, sitting upright and staring at me with bright blue eyes.

"Who're you?" He questioned.

"I…I'm Virginia…" I said, wide-eyed.

"Cool, dudette! Nice to meet ya, I'm the U S of A!" America said proudly.

I went and dug out my old 1800's rifle and imitated Germany.

"I'm so sorry I didn't share my wurst with you, Heir Shtick…vat? A box of tomatoes?" I said, poorly imitating Germany himself.

"Hello to you! I'mma box-of-tomatoes fairy! I come in peace, let us be friends and play with each other!" The box suddenly began shaking, and talking in a very Mario-esque accent.

I giggled and cocked the rifle, aiming it teasingly at Italy's box, when he popped out, yelling things about not wanting to die.

"OKAYILIED,I'MNOTABOXOFTOMATOESFAIRYATALL!ISURRENDERIGIVEUPDON'TSHOOTME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

I'!

IMEANREALLY,I'MAVIRGINANDWHAT'STHEFUNOFSHOOTINGAVIRGIN? DON'TSHOOTTHEVIRGIN,WE'REPATHETICENOUGHASITIS!" Italy squealed, plus more babbling, and waved a white flag.

I set the gun down and helped the wimp out of his box.

"I'm Virginia Franklin. Don't fight." I said dully.

The two countries sighed before beginning slight questioning about what was probably A, how they got here, or B, why were they at my house.

I sighed, then went and watched TV for a while.

Eventually Italy ran to me, crying, with a slight bump on his forehead.

"Virginia, America hit me on the head!" He whined, and I checked his head; sure enough, there was a bump growing quickly.

I sighed, then put on my angry face (which terrified my 7-year-old niece into eating her broccoli) and finding America digging through the fridge.

I grinned 'innocently' and tapped the country on the shoulder.

"America, did you hit Italy, perchance?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, all he did was jabber about pasta! It got frickin' annoying!" He pouted, and I bumped him on the head with a plastic bottle of jalapenos.

"Bad country, no war!" I said, and then I went back to the television and turned on _Saw II._

Soon after, Italy and America sat on the couch and watched with interest as the people got killed and whatnot; I yawned while America was shaking, and Italy was curled up in a terrified ball and about as close to me as you can get to someone without being considered a rapist.

"V-Virginia, t-this movie is s-scary!" He sniffled, hiding his face behind my arm.

I aw-ed and yawned again when the movie ended.

"…Well, I'm goin' to sleep. America, be the hero and take the couch, will ya?"

The 'heroic' nation nodded, still quivering in his "bomber" jacket, and saluted shakily.

"Italy, you get the guest room. It's across the hall from mine, and there's a night light in there." I said tiredly.

I got America some blankets and pillows and wandered into my bedroom, flopping onto my black blanket and putting on a red tank top and white-and-blue cloud/star pattern shorts; then I shut my eyes.

After about two minutes a soft but persistent knocking came from my door, and I yawned, irritated and close to sleep.

"Come in…"

Italy wandered in, looking a bit creeped out.

"Hey Virginia, would it be a bother if I stayed with you in here tonight? That movie creeped me out just a little bit…"

I sighed and waved him over to the bed, and he curled up over the covers.

Not long after, he began shivering, and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"…If you're cold, you can sleep under the covers, you know," I said when he turned to look at me, teeth chattering.

He shook his head and I smacked him gently on the arm and got up, finding a warm and fuzzy red blanket and a teddy bear.

He accepted the gifts and fell asleep, snoring loudly soon after.

That's when America wandered in.

"Virginia?" He questioned, and I threw a pillow at him and laughed when it hit him in the face, and he stood in a defensive karate pose.

"What now?" I asked, my expression stone-cold and tired once again.

"I was just wondering if I could stay in here, too…it's just kinda cold out there and—"

"I gave you four heated blankets."

"Okay, fine, I'm scared, okay? Like, really, I am*… that movie was CREEPY!"

"Fine, whatever! Join the frickin' party why don't you!" I muttered, face-planting into the pillow.

I watched him seemingly fly over Italy and I, and he was soon asleep and curled up in a ball.

I feel like I could die of all the cute fluffiness radiating from the two nations… X3


	3. Scones, Sausages and Lullabies

**Yay, chapter three! :D **

**It's got a bit of attitude in it…and a bit of creepiness.**

**I'll explain later~ 3**

**I don't own the 'lullaby', Axis Powers Hetalia, or anything you might recognize. :3**

**Thanks to Fifii96 for reviewing, and all the people around the world who have looked at my story~!**

I woke up the next day and the nations were still sleeping soundly, so I got up and made breakfast.

I stayed in my pajamas, but added a black-and-purple plaid fluffy robe and black fuzzy slippers…because fuzzy = epic. :D

I guess the smell of bacon and waffles woke the two nations because as soon as I set the plate of uber-delicious noms on the table, the two were sitting patiently and staring at me.

"Sup, guys?" I asked.

I sat down and smiling at them brightly, my green eyes twinkling a bit.

"How is it you're up so early, Virginia?" The country said as he piled bacon onto his plate happily.

"Italy, it's one in the afternoon…" I muttered.

"I know! It's so early!" Said the nation sleepily, downing a slice of bacon while America passed the food to me; I looked at him questioningly.

"Heroes are chivalrous, right?" He said, shrugging.

"I guess…" My tone was slightly suspicious.

I put a ton of bacon onto my plate but still left plenty for America, and if anyone wanted seconds.

Later, we all got bored, and so I found my old karaoke machine and we jammed out to multiple songs…it was funny to watch America dance…

Then, after that, I dragged them to Olive Garden (Italy loved the pasta there ^^) and after that we went home and we watched another movie, but not a horror movie.

I'm not getting stuck between two snoring men (no matter how fluffy), and believe me, they _**snore**_**.**

And they also cuddle.

_A lot._

Like, really, the kind of cuddling that France himself would approve of. D:

Somehow, I got dragged back home by the two nations and was now playing _Pok_é_mon_ on the Wii.

"Go, Pikachu!" I shouted, and soon enough, I'd defeated Italy's Psyduck.

I then took on America's Raichu, and it was a really close battle, but he won…

So I threw a pillow at him, and his feathery doom was imminent.

I went to bed another hour later after talking with the nations, and again there was a knock on the door.

It was loud and persistent, and so I got up and opened the door.

Both the nations stood there, held captive by men.

One man had slicked-back blond hair and blue eyes…no, it couldn't be….Not Germany…?

The other was another blond, with spiky hair, green eyes and bushy eyebrows.

Britain. -.-;

"Why have you captured my ally?" Germany shouted in his thick accent, most likely waking up the tenants in the other apartments.

I facepalmed as Italy looked like he'd rather be sleeping, and a good 1,000 feet from Britain, mind you.

America muttered a small 'help'.

I sighed and facepalmed again.

"Here's the deal, nutbergers, I'm Virginia Pierce. I forgot how but these nutcases arrived in boxes, and I've fed them and given them shelter, so quit your whining!"

"She gave me pasta!" Italy chimed in happily.

"Vat? So you veren't holding zem captive?" Germany exclaimed, thoroughly flabbergasted.

"…I'm going back to bed." I said, and did so, leaving the nations to themselves.

I found the next morning that my idea was horrible, and when I woke, I saw a mess.

Chairs were overturned, the TV was on the floor, lamps and tables were knocked over, and there was a small crack in the window.

The pack of frozen hamburgers in my freezer was gone, as was all my macaroni and cheese, and something smelled burnt.

"NATIONS!" I screeched, and the four—curious and/or scared—ran over.

"I…I blame Germany!" America said, pointing at the blond, who looked furious.

"It vas Britain's fault!" He stormed, and the bushy-browed nation looked shameful.

"Italy kept whining about being hungry, so I made him some pasta, since you weren't awake. He cried about it being bland, so I made hamburgers and America stole all of them but one!" He raged, and Italy just hid behind me.

I…I'm not even sure how Britain managed to mess up making macaroni…

I feel a little sad…

"Listen and listen well, you pathetic excuses for countries!" I began, putting on an army general voice.

America saluted, Germany looked skeptical, and Britain stood upright with his chest puffed out (like a nerd).

"You have made the WORST mess I have EVER seen in my LIFE! You will clean it up, and Italy, if you don't help clean I'll never make pasta EVER AGAIN!"

And with that, I went back to sleep while I heard the clatter of cleaning supplies.

Britain poked his head in, blushing a bit, and said, "I'm sorry for the mess, miss…?"

"Virginia." I said, chucking a pillow at his face.

Later, I woke again to see the apartment spotless!

I gaped around for a second before noticing the guys were tired-looking, and Italy was passed out on the floor.

"Uh…?" I sputtered; I didn't actually expect them to clean my house!

"We cleaned everything, and fixed the glass." Germany stated, trying to sound as alert and not-worn-out.

"Uh…thanks, guys….h-hey Italy…Feliciano?" I asked, poking the unconscious nation with my fuzzy-slippered foot and earning strange looks.

"He won't wake up…maybe those hamburgers were a bit undercooked…" Britain said thoughtfully.

America gagged a bit.

"U-undercooked! I won't die, will I?"

Germany smacked him over the head.

"…Pasta." I said quietly.

"PASTAAA~!"

And I was on the floor, being hugged around the stomach by a now-fully-alert Italy.

"Italy, _get off of her_!" Germany raged.

Italy jumped up like a dog who got hit with a newspaper.

"Aw, c'mon, lighten up, Germany! He loves pasta!" I scolded the blond, giving the now-sniffling pasta-loving country a hug, and Germany rolled his eyes.

"You're too soft, fraulein…"

I stuck my tongue out and flipped Germany the Gilbird, then stole Italy into the kitchen.

"Are we gonna make pasta?" He asked excitedly.

"No, not right now…but I have some art material if you want to draw," I added quickly, seeing Italy's disappointed face, and he smiled again and clapped.

"Yay, I haven't drawn in a long time~!" He cheered, and I went and dug out an old sketchbook full of Hetalia doodles.

When Italy noticed one paper of Russia, he looked scared; so much so he opened his eyes wide.

It was a very, _very_ horrific and graphic picture that I'd drawn as a Halloween tribute.

He held his pipe, covered in blood, and part of his face was concealed by darkness; his eyes were dilated and the picture just generally gave off an ominous feel to it.

Italy began shaking.

"Gah…GERMANY~!" He screamed, and within a split second said country rushed into my clean kitchen, only to be glomped and nearly choked by the hug he received from Italy.

"What is it Ita—oh Mein Gott…!"

And so I ripped that page out, doodled pasta, and Italy began happily drawing, the incident behind him.

Germany, however, would not be forgetting it any time soon.

By now it was around dinner time, so I made food for everyone to their own specific liking: pasta for Italy, wurst for Germany, a random steak for Britain, and hamburgers for America.

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room where we watched TV and I taught America about common sense.

"So that's why you never jump into a pit of snakes without a good reason."

"Ah, I see now!"

After a while, everyone was tired, and I sighed.

"Well, I don't really have room for all of you…" I said.

"That's fine; we have train tickets to head back home, right, Germany?" Britain said, waving his hand a bit.

Germany was silent, looking at Britain menacingly.

"R-right?" Britain and I asked simultaneously.

"Nein, I'm afraid…that there was a bit of a language barrier…."

"You shot the person, didn't you?" I monotoned, and Germany flushed red.

I took that as a yes, and I supposed Britain did, too, because the glare under the bushy eyebrows spelt doom.

"I…can try and make room, I suppose…" I muttered.

The evil glare lifted from Britain's face and I giggled slightly.

"Let's see, now….hmm…Germany, how's the guest room sound?…" I began.

"That vill be fine." Germany said, nodding slightly.

"Britain…hmm, calling you Britain is getting annoying. I'll call you by your name…Arthur, correct? Either way, you're getting the couch."

Arthur nodded slightly.

"And America, you can take the floor. Don't worry, it's carpeted….Italy, you'll stay on the floor in Germany's room, alright?"

"Ve~!"

And so it was decided.

We all went to our separate sleeping spaced, and I sat up in my bed and waited, reading a book.

Three…

Two….

One.

Knock, knock…

"Come in." I was not surprised to see a quaking Italy; though it was rather shocking to see Germany standing behind him.

"Virginiaaaaa!" Italy began, and started babbling incoherently about Russians in his closet.

"Translation?" I stated flatly to Germany.

"He said that he's afraid Russia is hiding in ze closet… he vants you to sing him a lullaby…we asked Britain but he only made things worse…"

I sighed, and stood, went and tucked Italy into the air-mattress I had blown up for him.

"I…I don't actually know any lullabies, though…" I whispered, and when Germany gave me a glare, I gave him another Gilbird.

"It's okay~ just…please sing, I heard you singing for America when we got here…" Italy said, a note of soft panic in his normally happy voice.

I, too, remembered singing the National Anthem to get the burger-loving nut out of his box.

Then, after pointlessly reminiscing, in a soft, comforting tone, I began singing.

_Slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope, in a world so cold?_

_Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life_

_Living in fear that no one will hear your cry…_

Italy and Germany looked confused—the song sounded very depressing to them.

Then I sang the chorus, sitting next to Italy and stroking his hair lovingly as a mother would.

_I am with you,_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you, I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go, cause you're not,_

_You're not alone_

Italy smiled softly, but since his eyes were always closed it was impossible to tell whether or not he was waking or dreaming.

I smiled, and I noticed that Germany was also beginning to doze.

After another minute or two, I heard gentle snoring from both of them, and headed to my own room to sleep.

Standing at the door, however, were two small lumps.

"W-wha…?" I muttered, and poked one with my foot; a chibi America popped out of the bomber jacket sleepily.

"Five more minutes…" he whined, and an angry, previously asleep and chibi-fied Arthur popped out of his own military coat, rubbing his eyes, and that's all it took.

I fainted.

**Muahaha, plot twist! :D**

**The song was 'Not Alone' by a band called Red. I don't own them, or the song, and I never will!**

**PLEASE review~!**


	4. Chibis, Realtors and Pinky Promises!

**Chapter four already~! 3**

**Let us see what happens to the chibi countries! **

**I still don't own Hetalia…'tis too awesome for me D:**

**Thanks to fifii96 and XHelloPockyDesuX for reviewing my nonsense!**

I woke up to see a worried Italy, screaming at Germany frantically.

"GERMANY, _GERMANY_, _**GERMANY**_! SHE'S DEAD! WHAT'LL WE DO—"

"I'm fine, Italy…please, you're giving me a headache…"

What, I'm not a morning person!

"That's wonderful, it's great, a miracle! Ve~, we must celebrate with the pasta and the dancing and—!" Italy was once again interrupted.

"Virginia!" A high voice squealed, and I looked around; no one was there.

I sat up to see America, about six years old now, pulling at my pajama's pant leg.

"Ginny, I want a hamburgerrrrr…" The country whined, and another small fist bonked his noggin.

"Shut it, you twit, she just woke up! She already has a headache!"

Well goodness, cranky Chibi Arthur is cranky…

Suddenly an explanation for the chibi-fied countries popped into my head.

I glared at the bushy-browed tiny form, trying to resist a giggle as chibi Alfred pouted.

"Arthur…what did you do?"

"W-what? Why blame me!"

I just kept glaring, and no matter how hard he tried to retaliate I knew he would crack.

Suddenly he broke down crying childishly.

"Alright, fine, it was me, but it's mostly America's fault! It's just so terrible, listening to him drone on and on about hamburgers!" Suddenly, his tears stopped and he had that weird insane rape-face that made FrUK and USUK fangirls squee when used at the aforementioned countries,

"So I used my magic on him! I turned him into a child once again! Hahaha!" He laughed maniacally, but when I looked over at America, I didn't see him.

"Hey, Ginny, there's a big ol' box over here! What's inside it?" The chibified voice I knew as America's answered my question of his whereabouts, but the box thing confused me.

I haven't ordered anything…

I stood and had Germany follow, just to be safe, and I saw America poking a large crate that was not only hammered shut, but chained as well.

I noticed the manila folder taped to the top and suddenly I was slightly afraid; I plucked the folder up anyway.

What was inside the folder made me gasp and feel light-headed once again, so I leaned against the nearest sturdy thing I could manage, which happened to be Germany.

He didn't care, so I just kept reading the folder, wide-eyed.

**Dear Ms. Franklin,**

**Due to a factory over-production, we have been forced to send an extra unit to our customers.**

**Please follow the instructions enclosed to make sure you and your other units are unharmed.**

I dropped the folder at this point, and grinned wickedly.

Aha, this'll be interesting…but I'm going to have to get a bigger apartment…and go shopping…and buy extra stuff.

Darn it, I was saving up for a rainy day…

"Alright, no one touch the box until I say so! Pack up any stuff you have with you, we're moving!"

"I want a hamburgerrrrr!" America whined again.

"Shush, Alfred, this is important!" I said sternly, and the look of fear Alfred had almost made me regret saying that….

Almost.

"Germany, I need you and Italy to help me pack things, I have to call a moving van."

The German nodded, went to wake Italy up, and I sighed.

I'd been awake less than ten minutes and I was already game for going back to bed…

I picked up the phone that sat on the kitchen counter, right next to where I stood and dialed my cousin Fred's number.

"Yo?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hey, cuz! Long time no talk. Sorry this is sudden, but I need a big favor…"

"What kind of favor?"

"The kind involving a real estate agent and somewhere to live."

"Oh, Ginny, did you get evicted?" Fred asked teasingly, and I laughed and then deadpanned.

"No, I did not. I…just have more company than I have room for, you see." I worded it cautiously.

"What kind of company?"

"Oh, you know, the Hetalia units kind that I now have five of!" I screamed—mentally.

"A bunch of my friends decided to show up at my doorstep and are paying rent, you remember Felicia, Alice, Katie, Margaret, and Vera, right?" I listed a few of my friends from the past.

"Oh, yeah, I remember Vera…I still have the scars…" The now slightly breaking voice came from the other end of the call.

"Right, well, here's the deal. I need you to hook me up with the fastest agent you can find, da? Or I'll sic Vera on you."

The line was silent for a moment; "Okay, I can connect you to my buddy Mark right now…"

And the voice changed.

"Hello?" The voice said officially.

"Hello? Is this Mark?"

"Is this my new girlfriend?"

"No, idiot, it's Fred's cousin. Don't even go there. I need a large house, with eight bedrooms and a large kitchen. I need it by tomorrow, and I can pay for it, so hurry it up." I said irritably.

"A-alright then…I'll send a van over tomorrow, miss…?" Mark questioned.

"Virginia." I said, and hung up, pleased with myself; after that, I proceeded to begin packing up furniture with help from Germany.

I also convinced America to help, promising him a McDonald's gift card as a reward for his efforts, which really got him going…like, surprisingly fast.

I grinned and collapsed on the couch, completely and utterly exhausted, but happy.

And then I felt a weight on my stomach.

"Ginny~!" Arthur was trying to crawl onto me and receive hugs and/or general attention.

"What, Arthur?" I asked.

"Can…can I cook something? Please?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling lightly.

I stared at him for a moment.

"If you're good and help Germany and I unpack when we all get to the new house, you and I will make muffins and cookies and maybe even a cake." I said.

"R-really? You promise?"

I resisted the urge to scream and giggle when I looked at the hope in Arthur's adorably tiny face.

"Really," I said, offering my pinky in emphasis, which he wrapped in his own and giggled childishly.

.

.

.

I believe I like this Arthur better than mean, crabby old man Arthur.

I ruffled the chibi's hair and smiled at him, and when I stood, America sat looking sad at my feet.

I picked him up and hugged the two nations tightly.

"I'll let you help, Alfred." I whispered, and the two began clamoring with delight and/or anguish.

After a minute of tickling and threatening for no burgers or magic, I managed to lull them to sleep with their own Marukaite Chikyuu-s.

I couldn't move, however, because they rested on my lap and clung to my arms, so I just fell asleep there.

Hey, when you want to sleep you want to sleep…

I can take care of the legal whatnot in the next few days…or months.

I woke up to the sound of Italy once again.

But this time, there was a loud clatter, and more than an acceptable amount of screaming.

I shot up and saw Italy looking frantically in the kitchen.

"AHH, THIS IS TERRIBLE!" He screamed.

"W-what?" I asked.

Pure silence.

Pure, shocked, lamenting silence…

And then…

"We've run out of pasta!" Italy broke down and began crying.

I only noticed Germany behind me when I attempted to skin the Italian unit alive.

"YOU WOKE ME UP, YOU ITALIAN CHEEZIT!" I bellowed, and Italy tried to hide himself in the empty cabinet.

"Calm down, fraulein!" Germany said, holding me back as I still struggled to tackle Italy.

I sighed after a moment, and went to wake the Chibi's up, as the movers were now at the door, and began moving things out into the moving van.

I managed to pile everyone into my car and we left the apartment, and stalked the van into the country about 6 miles from the nearest Wal-Mart.

We pulled into the gravel driveway that was lined by trees and bushes.

America was, apparently, excited when he saw the large amount of space that the property had.

Leave your hopes and dreams with Fred, and you get some kind of reward in return…

I hopped out of the van and wandered to the moving van as it shut its engine off, and I began to open the back.

So many events happened after that, it was a blur.

First, I felt a crate come crashing down onto me.

Second, I felt the cold metal chains of said crate most likely leave me bruises.

Third, I heard a high voice screech—that was either Alfred, Arthur or Italy…

Fourth, I heard loud cussing.

That was probably me or Germany…I sincerely could not tell.

I wiggled out from under the box and pulled the manual from my back pocket.

"Hmm…I'll go with…this one!" I said, blindly picking an activation method; ooh, yay, I can do that…

"старший брат!" I shouted happily, doing my best Belarus impression—my friends said it was impressively (or horrifically) accurate.

The box began shaking gently, and I giggled, getting a bit **too** in-character.

Russia popped his head out of the box and he was crying, "Go away, go away, go AWAY!"

I snapped when I saw this expression, and calmed down.

Then he hugged me, noting that I was, in fact, _**not**_ Belarus.

Just then did I notice little America and Arthur running to me.

"Hey, commie!" America shouted.

"Put Ginny down, you big fool!" Arthur followed.

Russia let me go and glared at the two chibi's, giving them that creepy I-will-kill-you-with-a-muffin-da glare that only Russia can give.

"Arthur…you should know better than to call names, young man," I said intolerantly, "that goes for you, too, Alfred."

The two mini-nations blushed and looked at their feet, digging their toes into the ground, and wandered back to Germany and a sleeping Italy.

"Sorry, Russia. Britain turned America and himself into chibi's and now they're almost twice as intolerable…" I said apologetically, and Russia merely nodded.

"Da, it is fine. I am just glad that Belarus is not anywhere near here," He replied.

I nodded.

"Sorry about that, too…" I said, mimicking the Chibi nation's actions.

"Again, all is forgiven…if you have vodka."

I nodded and wandered to the crate that Russia was in not moments ago, pulled a bottle of vodka from the box, and gave it to the unit.

"Da~!" He said, and I laughed, then had everyone help me move into the new house.

Then I piled everyone into the car when we finished, exhausted.

"Hey, hey, Ginny, where're we goin', huh? McDonald's?" Alfred questioned excitedly.

"No, we have to get everyone some beds…I'll let you pick your own bed out, too, and other furniture items," I responded tiredly; how could such a small being have so much energy?

America squealed, Arthur yelled at him, Germany was silent while Italy snored loudly, and Russia sat in shotgun.

We pulled up at the furniture store about a half a mile from Wal-Mart and found a space about three-fourths of the way up the lot, and went inside.

I received strange looks from everyone, and a few teenage girls giggled at the countries as we passed.

We ignored them and made our way to the bedroom department and I let the countries wander.

Bad idea.

"_**Virginia 'Ginny' Franklin, please report to the front of the department. Thank you."**_ The P.A. announced, and I hastily made my way there to see the manager and two sniffling countries.

"W-we got lost," Arthur sniffled, and I aw-ed at them before picking them up in my arms and hugging them.

"You two were smart, but don't ever talk to strangers, mmkay?" I said, and they nodded, squeezing me tightly.

I swear, it's moments like this that make the stress worth it.

**So cute, da?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

**Review please, and if you ask I'll write a request for the first person who reviews (if they want it!) X3**


	5. To WalMart!

**Heya world!**

**It's chapter five, yay!**

**I still don't own Hetalia, or anything you recognize…just Virginia, and the iNSaNiTY needed to write this nonsense… **

**I stayed up til 5 in the morning writing this…hee… =w= **

**Thanks to fifii96 and KiaraJonesKirkland for reviewing~!**

o.o.o

After calming the Chibi nations down, I walked around with them in the kids' beds section.

There were the usual sports cars-shaped beds, and I scoffed.

I could make a more original bed at half the cost of this nonsense…

England suddenly let out the cutest squeal in all of English history, and I turned my head to see him, fawning over a mahogany-wood bed with a large, fluffy, soft-looking British flag comforter and pillow…I smiled lightly, and since the price was moderate, I'd buy it for him.

America then tugged me over to the bed he'd decided on: a four-poster with Superhero bed sheets and a Batman pillow.

I sighed, nodding at the price and adding the figures in my head.

…  
>I suppose, compared to other prices, it could be worse...<p>

I nodded at the boys and picked them up; we set off to find Germany, Italy and Russia.

They were all close-ish together, looking at different beds and mattresses.

I noted that Germany was looking quite flustered, I shall interrogate—no, I mean question him later.

They got normal adult King-sized beds, and we went to find furniture for them all.

Russia got a Russian flag, a nightstand, a large poster of sunflowers, a cabinet to store vodka in, and a small bookshelf.

Italy got a nightstand as well, an Italian flag, a nightlight, and a spice rack ("for the kitchen," he said.)

Germany got a nightstand, a German flag, a punching bag (that I may have to borrow…you know, stress), and a fluffy rug.

America got a hamburger nightlight, a nightstand, a ton of different hero posters, and an American flag.

Arthur got similar objects, except his nightlight was plain, he got posters of wizards and a British flag; he also got his very own bookshelf, filled with various volumes of fantasy fiction and a few 'spell books'.

I got a few extra twin-sized beds, just to be absolutely safe.

Now, on to the food shopping…

We went to Wal-Mart and got vodka, Earl Grey tea, Monster Energy drinks, Dr. Peppers, Coca-Colas, milk, and plenty of juiceboxes for drinks.

For food, I bought lots (and lots) of pasta, hamburgers, endless amounts of pastry mixes and ingredients…I also bought a candy bar.

We headed home and began setting things up.

POLAAAAAAND says this is SO TOTALLY a LINE BREAK!

It was around midnight when everyone finished, and boy were they hungry…

I just made waffles, for I was too lazy to do much else at the moment.

Oh, and I forgot to mention that we'd gotten a keyboard as well.

I sat in front of it when everyone was doing something else, most likely in their room, and began playing the _Moonlight Sonata_.

Of course, seeing as how I only had it memorized a little bit, I paused and played a different song; the nine keys I know of _Fur Elise_.

And then I played _Chopsticks_…then _Sakura, Sakura_…

Then I headpiano'd.

I wandered into the kitchen and heard a crash, then a scream and a few gun shots.

"OHMEINGOTT!" I screamed, and paused, attempting to think rationally.

I singled out the noise to the living room and made my way in there, shocked and angered to what I saw.

"America, you're supposed to be sleeping! And I thought I told you earlier not to watch a horror movie without an adult!" I scolded.

"But I'm 236* years old! I can do what I want!" America said, pouting, and I walked over and clicked the movie off.

"No. Bed."

"B-but…Ginny…you promised you'd cook with me…" Another voice said, and I turned to see chibi Arthur standing in the doorway with a wooden spoon (where'd he get that?).

"Y-you said as soon as we moved in, you would…"

I picked the two chibi's up and wandered into the large kitchen, and found a few chef hats and placed them on the heads of my little blond countries.

"Alfred, get the eggs and oil, Arthur, you get the water. Make sure to measure properly," I said, handing them each a measuring cup.

o.o.o

12AM

o.o.o

There was a mess.

EVERYWHERE.

Flour…eggs…flour and eggs…the chibi's hair is covered in the combination…

My arms—about to my elbows—were coated pure-white in flour, and my face had more coverage than a mask.

…At least the food turned out good.

We made a batch of scones, chocolate chip muffins, a cake, but the brownie batter never made it into the oven…

Well, I'm sure as heck not gonna let the chibis mess up their new beds with flour.

"Bath time~!" I announced, and suddenly Alfred began pelting me with flour-bombs.

"OHMEINGOTTWHATISTHISIDON'TEVEN—"

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Alfred said.

Temperamental children…yeah, I'm going to need that punching bag…I'll ask Germany later…

I sighed, then picked the chibis up by the waist and carried them like footballs to the nearest bathroom I could find.

I placed Arthur in it and got him a change of clothes—no, I'm not going to bathe with them, that'd be kind of awkward.

I'd feel like some sort of pedophile, and the last thing on my to-do list is to be a Frenchie.

I took America to his own bathroom and gave him his Batman pajamas that he'd pleaded so hard for, before I went to take my own shower.

I was so…tired….ngh…!

o.o.o

Later

o.o.o

I finished my bathing and got into a pair of red, white and blue pajamas—not in that particular order—and a black, red and gold t-shirt; I put my hair into a ponytail and went to see if the chibis were done bathing.

They were, and they looked so adorably tired…so I carried them, football-style, to their room. Hehe, I'm making them share one. :3

I was halfway through the door when Arthur spoke up sleepily.

"Ginny, could you tell us a story…?" He asked, and I couldn't resist the powers of Chibi Arthur.

"Hmm…alright," I said, pulling a chair from the corner of the room and sitting in-between their beds.

"Once upon a time, there were two brave little brothers, named Arthur and Alfred…"

"Hey, those are our names! That's so cool, right, Iggy?" America burst out.

"Don't call me Iggy…git…" Arthur yawned.

"Anyway…the two brothers went on a magical adventure. You see, Arthur had a fairy friend named Belle, and Alfred had amazing strength…the two brothers went on to become my favorite nations…" I said, smiling tiredly at the children, who were trying to fight back their sleep.

But in a battle with sleep, sleep usually comes out the victor…

Aha.

After a few more minutes of storytelling, the chibis were soundly asleep, and just adorable.

I couldn't stay awake much longer either, so I went to bed—with my heated blanket, hehe.

o.o.o

**I'm sorry it's short! TT^TT I'm running out of ideas…help? :3**

**Side note: **

**America was 'born' on July 4th, 1776. I did a small calculation and found that he should be somewhere around 236-7.**

**Review~! X3**


	6. Beer, Tomatoes and Cheese, oh my!

**Chapter 6! Hehe, whee!**

**When I reach chapter 10 I'm going to flip out and give everyone big hugs (only if they review) and maybe a one-shot of their choosing! :3**

**But again, only if they review! (And if they want a one-shot to begin with.)**

**Thanks to fifii96 and KiaraJonesKirkland for reviewing! **

**Enough of my ramblings, on to the story!**

**o.o.o**

I woke up the next morning to hear loud commotion…again.

It's been…what…three days since I got these so-called "units"?

I'm already partially insane, without their help.

I sighed and got up begrudgingly from my warm (set on 9) heated blanket…I don't want to go…but I have to make sure no one was burning anything down…!

I stuck my feet into my awesome fluffy slippers, and shuffled out to the living room—to find one of the largest crates I've ever seen.

In my life.

EVER.

I looked at it, and calculated the percentages that it could be another (or more than one) unit—it was a good 64 percent.

When I noticed the (three) manila folders, all neatly stacked one on top of another, the chances went up by 26%.

I yawned, still half-asleep, and muttered something I didn't even understand as I picked the first folder up and began scanning through it—

_BA-DUM._

_BA-DUM._

I clutched at my heart, wide-eyed—am I having a frickin' heart attack?

No, there's no pain in my arm… just my chest…

I ended up screaming out anyway.

Germany and Russia ran into the living room from the kitchen (oh dear) and helped me stand.

I felt my heart beating like a drum.

OF COURSE I'D GET THIS NUTCASE!

I got…no, I can't….not him…he's pervy…!

And now you know why I'm spazzing out about it.

Germany picked up the folder in-question and it only took the first line for him to facepalm:

_**Congratulations on receiving your GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit!**_

Russia kept me propped up against his chest (he's very warm…) and when I regained the ability to stand on my own, I stumbled over to the crates and popped the top off.

Hm, that was easy…OH DEAR LORD.

There are THREE crates inside this ONE.

Stupid Bad Touch Trio… I kicked the boxes and immediately regretted it—wood is painful to toes, even those guarded by fuzzy slippers.

Stupid Flying Mint Bunny company… I pouted.

Lessee…Spain seems to be the least likely to try and seize my vital regions (or anyone else's for that matter, I hope) so I'll open him first.

I read through the activation options, and evilly decided that my revenge would involve a certain red fruit unit (I really don't care less if it's a fruit or a vegetable anyway).

This is what the Spanish man gets for waking me up before noon!

I opened the box, and found the little tomato "unit", activated it, and proceeded to Chuck Norris it out the nearby window.

"MI TOMATE!" Spain screamed, bursting out of his box, and basically flew through the window after the red object.

When he returned, I told him to sit on the couch like a good little tomato (which he did) and decided, now that I was "awake", I would go for the challenge of waking Prussia up next.

After flipping through the manual, sniggering at a few of the mentions in it, I finally decided to go with option 2.

I walked over to the piano that sat so silently (for now) and sat on the stool, cracked my knuckles, and began playing the _Moonlight Sonata, op.27, no. 2, 1__st__ movement_ (Austria would be so proud.)

I positioned my left hand over C and G, and my right over C and E flat, and began playing the song happily.

I heard a quiet shifting of boxness, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me.

Check…mate!

I grinned and did a ninja-flip when Prussia pounced, and had him pinned to the ground by his own left arm.

"LET THE AWESOME ME GO!" He stormed.

"Nyet~!" I said happily, and he began squirming angrily.

That caused the Chibis to come from their rooms (finally) rubbing their eyes, very adorably.

"Ginny…w-why's that git here?" Arthur asked, trying to sound tough, although he only measured about 3-foot-6 at the most—it was cute to say the least.

"I have absolutely no clue. Go have a muffin, okay? Bring me a frying pan. I have to get the Frenchie."

Arthur merely nodded and the chibis retreated into the kitchen, and I thumbed through France's manual.

Singing in French sounded simple enough…I dove into the recesses of my mind to find the lyrics to the national anthem.

I took French in high school, just to clear the question of how I know it up.

After a moment of silence (besides Prussia ranting about his "awesomeness") I remembered, and burst into song with the best French accent I could muster (it was pretty good):

_**Allons enfants de la patrie,  
>Le jour de gloire est arrivé<br>Contre nous de la tyrannie  
>L'étendard sanglant est levé<br>Entendez vous dans les campagnes,  
>Mugir ces féroces soldats?<br>Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras  
>Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes! *<strong>_

France popped out of his box and cheered, and began singing along, even after I stopped.

I decided to take that time to reprogram him to be less rape-like…if possible.

I finished thumbing through the manuals, and sighed—Prussia and Spain were talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to.

"Listen to me, all three of you," I said, holding France at arms-length by his face—he was reaching for my chest.

"Si, senora?" Spain questioned innocently.

"My name is Virginia Franklin, and you are in my house. You will do as I say, when I say, and there will be no bloodshed as long as I'm still living. Get it? Got it? Doubt it." I said, putting on a slightly demanding tone.

The trio nodded, and I smiled quite happily.

"Good~! Now, let me show you all to your rooms!" I almost sang.

The group looked at each other, wide-eyed and cautious, before shrugging and following me—but first I grabbed the book that came with France.

I showed them to quite a few guest rooms, and stapled a paper displaying their flags on the doors, before letting them explore the house.

Of course, France decided to stay by my side—I kept my distance from his touchy-feely hands.

"So, mon Cherie, you speak French?"

"Da. I also speak Russian, Spanish, Italian, Greek and German….I know a lot of Japanese, but my first language is English." I replied dully, not really caring what the 'frog' says.

"I see…" The Frenchie replied, apparently 'deep in thought'.

After a bit of monotonous touring, we ended up back in the living room, where Italy and Spain were probably talking about Romano or tomatoes or something.

I sighed and then went to check on the chibis.

When I found them in their room, playing videogames, I had to let out a little giggle.

Is it wrong, to feel like you're the mother of countries thousands of years old?

Because if it is, I don't want to be right.

"Hey guys, c'mere for a minute…" I said, and the chibis scrambled over.

I leaned in close, and motioned for them to huddle up football-style, which America did instantly—Arthur looked a bit confused, until I waved him over and he joined the huddle.

"You guys wanna go see what everyone's up to?"

Two nods.

"Alright then…let's go!" I said, pulling the chibis into my arms and then onto my shoulders.

"Whee! I'm just like a superhero!" America shouted, raising a hand to imitate flight.

I just laughed.

After a while I yawned again, and explained the rules to the new group of units, and sighed.

I feel like I'm part of some big, dysfunctional, multicultural, unusual family…

I went into the kitchen and put a kettle filled with water on the stove to boil, and when it was done I found some instant hot chocolate mix, added in French Vanilla coffee creamer, and sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV until I literally passed out.

o.o.o

**Chapter 6 took a while, I know…don't hurt me, please, I have a hamster and two cats! *hides behind France* …hehe, Big Brother France will protect me!**

**I hope.**

**Translations:**

**MI TOMATE! = MY TOMATO! (Spanish)**

**Nyet~! = No~! (Russian)**

**Allons enfants de la patrie,  
>Le jour de gloire est arrivé<br>Contre nous de la tyrannie  
>L'étendard sanglant est levé<br>Entendez vous dans les campagnes,  
>Mugir ces féroces soldats?<br>Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras  
>Egorger nos fils, nos compagnes!<strong>

**Arise children of the****fatherland****,  
><strong>**The day****of glory has arrived****  
><strong>**Against us****from tyranny****  
><strong>**The****bloody flag****is raised****  
><strong>**You****hear****in the countryside****,  
><strong>**The howling of these****fearsome soldiers****?  
><strong>**They come right into****our arms****  
><strong>**Cut the throats of****our****son****, our friends!**** (French)**

**Si, senora? = Yes, ma'am? (Spanish)**

**Ma Cherie = my dear (French)**

**Da = yes (Russian)**

**Review and inspire me for chapter 7!**

**Seriously.**

**I need ideas….help? :3**


	7. Pizza, Pandas and Sad Visits

**Chapter 7!**

**In case anyone noticed, I gave all the chapters titles, instead of boring old "Chapter 1, Chapter 2" etc.**

**Thanks to Creek-Hitatchiin, InsanityAintOptional, and inudigifan201 for reviewing! :3**

**This slightly sad chapter will be in "your" point of view…I don't know what to call it. **

**3rd person or something.**

**o.o.o**

When Virginia woke up the next morning, she discovered two things: one, it was dark and dreary outside.

Two, there was a certain Brit sitting on her stomach, attempting to wake her up.

"Ginny, there're more of them! God help us, there's _more_!" He cried out, and Virginia let out a frustrated groan.

"Alright, Arthur…thanks, you can get up now…" She slurred tiredly, and the child scrambled off of her stomach, allowing the woman to stand.

She found her feet—the bloody traitors, she thought—carrying her toward the new crates.

She picked up the first file and read the first line, and then with another groan she wobbled toward her laptop.

She opened it, went to Youtube and began playing "Bella Italia", an (obviously) Italian pop song.

The first box opened quickly, and the brunette male unit inside it let out a happy yell.

Romano.

Virginia smirked at him.

"Hey, you!" He said, noticing the woman, standing and giving him a half-lidded, "I'm you're most awesome superior" gaze.

"Who, me?" Virginia asked innocently.

"_Si!_" Romano replied assertively.

"What about me?" Virginia asked, crossing her arms.

"Um…why am I here? Why was I in a box! Give me answers!" Romano demanded.

(PS: For the sake of the fact that the Authoress doesn't like swearing, Virginia has not recounted the many child-unsafe words Romano has used.)

"Hmm…You're here because you're now mine. You were in a box because I said so. I am the Supreme Awesomeness Virginia." Virginia said, and for a second, Romano believed her…then Germany appeared, trying to hold Prussia back.

"_Nein!_ I'm the Awesome one here!" Prussia shouted.

"No way, Beer-Boy." Virginia replied dully, with a tone not unlike the human form of Greece.

Prussia looked about to explode ranting (again) when Romano cut him off with a snigger.

"Pfft, she's got you there…Beer-Boy." He snickered, and soon enough Prussia had jumped the Italian in a fit of rage.

"Aiyah!" Virginia shouted, frustrated.

She sighed, and as Germany tried to separate the two dueling nations, she began thumbing through the next manual—China's.

_Thank the lord, a __**mature**__ unit…! _Virginia thought, relieved.

Deciding that option 2 would work best, since Virginia didn't know a lick of Chinese (except hello) she decided to sing Italy's Marukaite Chikyuu.

"**Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, boku Hetalia!**

**Aaah, hitofude de, mieru subarashii sekai~**

**Nagagutsu de kampaii da, Hetalia~!" **

China jumped out of his box.

"Japan, aru~! My little brother, where are you? … Where is Japan, aru?" China looked around and turned to Virginia.

"He's not here…yet." The woman sighed, and China nodded.

"Well now that everyone's here, time to show you to your room. Please follow me." Virginia said robotically.

China nodded, and Germany and Virginia dragged Romano and Prussia apart.

The woman showed the two new nations to their rooms, and after that, when everyone had woken and eaten some form of breakfast, she had announced that she was going for a walk—to the cemetery about a mile and a half away.

"Okay, guys. Listen, please…I'm going for a walk. Don't break anything because if you do, I'll break you…" Virginia said, halfheartedly warning the group of men.

She grabbed a jacket from a coat-rack on the wall near the front door and also took a small Swiss-army knife.

As she walked along the forested pavement, she hummed the tune of _Missing_, a sorrowful, slow tune that befitted her mood quite well at the moment.

She had absolutely no idea about the Bad Touch Trio that was stalking her…sort of.

If they were, in fact, stalking her, they were very poor stalkers.

Prussia kept chattering about his "awesomeness", Spain and France just had a fairly normal conversation.

About tomatoes.

And cheese.

Virginia stopped at a flower shop, and got three bouquets of roses: one yellow, one white and one pink.

Then she went on walking, seemingly with no destination, just mixing the roses together…

The group was surprised to see Virginia turn down a slightly-worn dirt path, underneath a black iron archway, into a lot, which the content of was hidden by tall, neatly-trimmed hedges and trees.

The trio turned and kept following the young woman, and watched her kneel in front of what seemed to be at least two graves.

The overcast sky was reflecting onto all four of the living people present—nation or not, weather still affected their moods.

Virginia positioned herself comfortably in front of the graves, and set the roses in a small vaselike tube at the head of each stone.

Spain and Prussia sent France over to see what was going on, and of course, being the Frenchie he is, he sauntered over and breathed down her neck seductively.

"Bonjour, ma cherie…~"

"N-not now, Francis. I'm busy talking with my family…" It was obvious that the girl was holding back tears.

France looked closely at the gravestones.

_**James Franklin**_

_**1961 – 2010**_

_**Loving father, husband and brother.**_

_**Rest In Peace.**_

_**Kaitlyn O'Neill **_

_**1963-2008**_

_**RIP, mother, daughter, sister.**_

France was taken aback.

How in the name of all things holy was this girl standing?

To lose her entire family in the short time of just two years!

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the very quiet sobs emanating from the girl sitting in front of him, along with her shaky voice, speaking unintelligible words.

Virginia was suddenly engulfed by the now-_Overprotective-Big-Brother-_Mode-France.

"W-wha—?"

"Non, do not speak…just let it out, ma cherie, it will be alright…" France assured softly.

Virginia resumed her crying, and stood, accepting the Frenchman's hug—that was, in fact, just a normal, comforting hug.

Prussia and Spain chose that moment to show themselves, running over and taking a look at the situation.

"Nein, don't cry. Crying is unawesome!" Prussia announced, and earned a smack over the head from Spain and France, consecutively—who then returned to hugging the broken woman.

"S-shut up, Beer-Boy…Nyeh!" Virginia said, wiping the tears from her eyes, and sticking her bright pink tongue out at the albino.

Prussia pouted, and shuffled over, opening his arms.

Virginia's vivid-green eyes rolled, and she smiled, hugging the Prussian.

They may not have been the _closest_, but they were friends.

At least, they tolerated each other…for the most part.

For instance, later at the house…

The Bad Touch Trio was huddled in a corner of the living room, discussing the events of earlier in the day.

They hadn't told anyone, but when Virginia had come home with reddened eyes, the chibis (and Russia) got suspicious of the Trio's activities.

So they confronted her, on the same team—for once.

"Dude, how come you were cryin'?" America questioned.

"Because I…went to go visit some family." Virginia responded, nibbling on a rather large chunk of milk-chocolate.

"It doesn't sound like the visit went over very well," Arthur said, crawling onto the woman's lap and giving her a hug.

"Da." Russia added.

"Well…I don't really want to talk about it. I'm just glad that France isn't as…French…as usual." Virginia said, attempting to change the subject.

Arthur nodded, and cuddled into her.

America decided to join the cuddle fest, and after a minute of cuddling the smaller nations, Virginia stood and risked giving Russia a hug.

Said country was taken aback, just a bit, by the affection, but no one said he didn't like it.

He returned the hug, and China burst into the kitchen happily.

"Oh, I want a hug, too, aru!"

And so the hug-fest continued.

**Weird ending, I know. **

**I wanted to get this done before my computer shuts off, so yeah…**

**Review! :D**


End file.
